


Wine About It

by templarsandhoes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the point of being Inquisitor if you don't use your influence to buy fancy wine for you and your best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine About It

Alea held the crate in her hands, a smile forming on her face. She turned on her heel out of Josephine’s office, giggling slightly. There were few times Alea liked using her influence as The Inquisitor for her own gain, but after the last two weeks, she was convinced. Stopping in front of one of the guards in the main hall, she looked down at the crate in her small hands. “Could you please tell Dorian to meet me upstairs? Very important business,” she said with a mischievous smile. He nodded and walked towards the library. She smiled politely at the guests in the main hall of the massive fortress she now called home. The glass bottles rattled as she made her way up the endless staircase to her bedroom. She hummed as she ascended, balanced the crate on her tiny hip as she opened the door. Shivering as she came into the room, she placed the box down on her desk. Unsurprisingly, she forgot to close the doors that led to the balcony when she left this morning, so the room had a chill. Closing one set of doors, she heard the other one open, and a certain man’s voice wafting through the air.

“Lea, darling, what is so important that you sent a messenger to fetch me?” She giggled as he spoke, his Tevinter accent always sounding so regal to her.

“I need your expertise, Dorian,” she called out behind her, her aqua eyes still focused on the new object on her desk. He laughed loudly, the sound comforting her.

“As you should. Now, on what subject could your best friend enlighten you on?”

“Vanity, for one.” She said dryly. He snorted as he finished climbing the last set of stairs into her room. “But, more importantly, which is better- Rivani wine or Tevinter wine? I got a few bottles of each because I wasn’t sure…” she trailed off. His mouth opened slightly, seemingly speechless. She giggled as she unpacked the full bottles of wine from the crate, inspecting each before she gently placed them down. He sauntered over to her, pulling her close to him by her shoulders. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, then looked down at the half dozen bottles on her desk.

“I knew I had good taste in friends…” he said as he picked up a bottle of red wine from his homeland. “This is mine.” He stated as he walked over to her extravagant bed. She rolled her eyes, leaning over her desk to pick up a tool to help him open the bottle. She tossed it his way, and he caught it effortlessly.

“This one has _notes of apple and blackberries_ ,” she said in her best stuck-up voice, reading the label. “But this one doesn’t say anything about what it tastes like.”

“That’ll get you more drunk.”

“We have a winner,” she said reaching back for the corkscrew. He walked over with his bottle in his hand, offering her the small metal contraption. She let out a hum of approval with the pop of the cork leaving the bottle. “I don’t have glasses…” she said with a worried look on her face. Dorian held up his bottle slightly, and she laughed softly. She met his bottle with hers.

“To the shittiest week of your life,” he declared, clinking the bottles together.

“I’m sure something will top it soon enough,” she said, bringing the lip of the bottle to her lips. He mimicked her, and he sighed as he dropped it down again. She made a noise that Dorian couldn’t help but laugh at. “It’s really good! Try it!” She exclaimed as she motioned the bottle towards him. They switched bottles, each sampling the other’s wine.

“Still like mine better,” he said after taking a sip.

“I am truly shocked, Dorian.” She said with a wicked grin. They switched bottles again, and she climbed on top of the bed. She laid down in the mountain of pillows she had collected, groaning slightly as she did. He laughed seeing her curled up with a bottle of wine in her bed. He got comfortable on the end of the bed, using the blanket at the end of the bed to prop himself up slightly.

“Tell me one thing, Lea. Why do you have so many pillows and blankets? Do you honestly need them all?”

“Of course not. But it’s just so niiiiceee,” she drew out, sinking even further into the mountain of bedding. She smiled as she lifted herself back up just as quick. “You have no idea how much I needed this,” a sigh fell from her lips as she spoke.   

“I think I do, my dear. With Blackwall lying about, well everything. And the Grey Wardens being corrupted. Perhaps the ball in which you publicly humiliated a Duchess is what did you in?” He said, bringing the bottle up to his lips.

“We should just put everything that’s happened to us on a target. Toss a knife and drink to whatever it lands on.” She said after a long drink.

“Sounds like a plan to me. Especially if you use your influence to get this stuff,” he said. She laughed. “So, do you want to talk about you, or do you want a distraction from your problems and talk about me?”

“I’m assuming you want to talk about you,” she said quickly.

“Of course I do. But I do recognize that not a single person has asked you how you are feeling…” he said as he furrowed his brow slightly. She took a deep breath. “You are strong, Alea, but not invincible.” She lifted the bottle to her mouth, gulping down a considerable amount.

“Okay, I’ll take that distraction now.” She said. He frowned slightly, then sighed.

“You are infuriating, you know that, right?”

“So I’ve been told,” she shrugged, then drank again. He followed her lead, guzzling down quite a bit of the bottle. “Your boyfriend asked me to hit him with a stick, you know.”

“Hmm. I’m normally the one asking to be hit…” He said with a smirk. She laughed loudly, her joy contagious. He couldn’t help but laugh. He would get her to talk, eventually. But, for now, he was content just getting drunk with her. “Well did you do it?”

“No! Why would I hit him?”

“You should have. How many people can say they hit The Iron Bull with a stick?”

“Could you say that?” She asked with an eyebrow raised.

“That’s private information, Inquisitor.” They looked at each other for a few moments, then busted out laughing.

“I never thought Bull would have gotten upset that I didn’t beat him with a stick. But then again….”

“Nothing about him should surprise you anymore.” He said, noticing that she was nearly halfway done with her bottle. And so was he.

“Does he surprise you?”

“Me? Why on earth would he surprise me?”

“Come on, Dorian! You don’t want the romance and surprises and all of that?” She said, letting out a sigh.

“That sounds exhausting. No, I’m perfectly fine with just getting laid. And having someone in bed with me most nights.” He finished his sentence quickly.

“I bet he’s good at cuddling. Is he?” She said, rolling slightly so she was on her side. They laid down across the short side of the bed, her legs were propped up on his.

“Why don’t you ask him and find out? Do you think we could get a platter of fancy cheeses to go with our fancy wine?”

“Probably. And you would love to see me asking Bull if he’s a good cuddler.”

“Do the Dalish have good wine?”

“Why do you think I’m drinking Rivani wine?” She scoffed.

“True enough,” he agreed, taking a sip of his wine. He watched her do the same, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What are you laughing at?”

“I’m in the Inquisitor’s bed with her while she drinks wine straight out of the bottle.”

“I am a sight for sore eyes, aren’t I.” She raised the bottle to him, then drank a large sip.

“I think we both are, dear.” He did the same.

They continued to drink and gossip, the wine making them both slightly warm. Her pale cheeks were quickly turning a bright pink, her vallaslin appearing to have grown out of her blush. Both of their tongues were a dark purple, and her lips were beginning to look the same. Their laughter rang out, and if they had not been so far secluded from the rest of the fortress, the guests of the Inquisition would have heard it all. Dorian could not help but think about what a good friend Alea had been to not only him, but everyone. She was right there for Cassandra after she killed Lord Seeker Lucius, she was the first person to ask if Varric was alright after the fiasco with Bianca, and she did whatever Josephine required of her to help elevate the Du Paraquettes. It was the first time in his life he was sad he was correct: no one thanked her. Sure, they said thank you, but there was usually nothing beyond that. He was guilty of it, as well, but he figured this was a good a place to start making it clear he appreciated her.

When they had both finished their bottles, she was more than a little drunk. “Let’s go see if we can get some cheeses or something,” he offered. She giggled and clumsily stood up. He held out his arm dramatically, and she took it just as dramatically. They started to walk down the stairs, when she suddenly froze.

“Dorian, I can’t go out there!” She hissed. “All those people are going to see me drunk off my ass!” Slurring her words, she looked herself over.

“And if they have a problem with it, I’ll burn them.” She smiled slightly.

“I appreciate it Dorian, but please don’t do that.”

“No promises.” She couldn’t help but laugh. He smiled at her, and they went to raid the kitchens. She giggled the entire way, and he made a mental note to do this with her more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe that Bioware didn't give me the option to get wine drunk with Dorian. I am outraged


End file.
